Different Ending
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: As always, they were fighting over some petty reason. And yet, this time was going to end differently. IchiRuki


Gah, I love how Ichigo and Rukia fight. They only fight to conceal what they really feel for each other. xO How cute is that? So I guess you can get where my inspiration came from for this fic. I want to know what you guys think of it, so please review! Enjoy! Sort of AU and gomen for any OOCness.

* * *

--Different Ending--  
**Disclaimer** Bleach isn't mine, but I think you knew that already. xD  
**Summary:** As always, they were fighting over some petty reason. And yet, this time was going to end differently. IchiRuki

* * *

It was a typical bright afternoon in the streets of Japan. And for once in a long time, the Karakura High School students and Renji decided to take the day off from all the fighting—more like they were forced to. After all, they had been fighting nonstop and even they needed a rest. Today they all decided to go to the park and grab an ice cream cone.

And as always, Ichigo and Rukia began fighting over something rather stupid.

"So you're calling me weird?" Rukia's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"I'm not saying you're weird. I just said it was weird that you said thank you!" Ichigo's voice started to elevate.

"But by saying its weird, you're implying that the person who is saying thank you is weird. And in this case, I'm the one saying thank you, so you're calling me weird!"

In the background, Chad, Orihime, Uruyu, and Renji sat on the park bench; their heads were turning from Rukia to Ichihgo. They would have intervened, but quite frankly, they were a bit scared of the couple.

"How did this start again?" Chad's baritone voice reached his friend's ears.

"Because of the stupid ice cream cone. Rukia thanked Ichigo for buying it for her; Ichigo made fun of her. And now here we are, looking at the idiots bicker like an old couple." The red-haired teen said as he crossed his arms in anger. He would have stopped their fighting, but to tell the truth, he didn't want to get tangled in the middle. He was by no means scared of the orange-haired boy, but Rukia was a different story. When she was angry, oh Kami-sama, you had better have done everything you wanted to do before you died.

"Ichigo should stop making fun of Rukia, or he might get seriously hurt one day." Uruyu said as he repositioned his glasses.

All three boys and Orihime sighed as they lowered their heads. Ten minutes had passed and the two were still biting at each other's heads.

"When do you think they'll stop fighting?" Orihime inquired her male companions. They all stared at the couple once again and let out another sigh.

"I can't believe I hang out with an inconsiderate jackass like you, Ichigo!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, who saved your ass from your execution, Rukia? Oh! I think it was me!" Ichigo's face started getting closer and closer to Rukia's face.

"Well, I thanked you, didn't I? You didn't have the manners to say, 'You're welcome,' though!" Rukia's face was only second away from that of Ichigo's. Chad, Orihime, Uruyu, and Renji stood eyes wide open and gaping at the scene in front of them. They could feel something was going to happen—something that was different from the usual fight the boy and girl had.

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't need to be thanked!"

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Maybe I did it because I'm actually a nice person! Ever think of that?" Their faces were getting closer and closer.

"Maybe I did, and that's why I thanked you! Ever think of that?" They were milliseconds away from each other.

"Well, do you want a, 'You're welcome,' then?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Fine! Here it is!" Ichigo's amber eyes stared into Rukia's purple ones before redirecting his attention to her lips. He brought his hands to Rukia's face and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss itself was as ardent as their quarrel had been. Ichigo pulled away and smirked at Rukia's flabbergasted expression. "You're welcome."

Rukia's confident smile reappeared as she looked into Ichigo's eyes. "A-huh. Shut up and kiss me again already." The black-haired girl brought her arms to encircle the boy's neck. Now it was she who initiated the kiss. Ichigo placed his arms on Rukia's waist and returned the kiss with the same passion Rukia had. Oh thank Kami-sama that Urahara and Yoruichi had forced them to take the day off.

"Well, Orihime," Renji said as he rested his arms behind his head. "I think that answers your question. They won't be fighting for a while."

The orange-haired girl giggle as the couple kept on kissing. The four didn't mind much their public display of affection. All they cared about was that they were no longer bickering. Ugh, thank Kami-sama!


End file.
